


Soulmate Tattoos (Soulmate AU)

by MaggieMaybe160



Series: Soulmate AU One-shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: The first words your soulmate says to you is tattooed on your body.





	Soulmate Tattoos (Soulmate AU)

Sam felt conflicted as he traced the first words he had ever spoken to Jessica Moore on her thigh. He loved that the words were his. He felt guilty that the words on his ankle didn’t belong to her. He kept the tattoo covered with socks and she had never pressed to see it. Maybe she thought they were hers.

* * *

Dean had grown up knowing that everyone was born with a tattoo of the first words that their soulmate would ever speak to them. He had watched as other people compared theirs or traced their fingers over the markings. Dean stared at his and felt alone. Everyone else had words. He had a tattoo that didn’t say anything. They were squiggles and strange symbols. Dean didn’t know that they were Enochian.

* * *

Sam and Dean got back to their bunker that was their home. It had been a long day. The brothers exchanged grunts before going off to their respective rooms. Sam sat on his bed with a heavy sigh and ran his hands through his hair before kicking off his shoes and leaning over to take his socks off. His fingers brushed his tattoo and he did a double take. “Sorry. I wasn’t working that night.” He smiled a little, relief and the rare sweep of happiness taking over as he fell back onto his pillows. Eileen.

* * *

Dean had tried almost his whole life to scratch or cut or burn off the tattoo of the dumb squiggles that marked his rib. Scars that had built up around and on top of it had been healed away by each healing touch that Castiel had given him for every injury he’d had since he’d come back from Hell. He wrote one of the markings on a page, just idly doodling while drinking a beer and putting off research. Cas walked behind him and looked at it.

“Are you learning Enochian?” Cas asked as he stopped behind Dean’s chair and looked at the ancient word.

“No?” Dean moved to scribble out the symbol.

“Where is the rest of the sentence?”

Irritated, Dean drew out the entire tattoo that he had memorized from his own ribs. Cas looked at it for a moment and smiled.

“How did you know what I said to you in that gas station in Illinois?”

Dean looked from Cas to the markings and shrugged, his face burning. He crumpled up the paper mumbling something about “just doodles” and walked to his room.

* * *

Angels, being celestial beings, didn’t have tattoos. When they took a human vessel, usually no tattoo would replace the previous owner’s. Castiel had had two tattoos for years after he had found his vessel, Jimmy Novak. Jimmy’s tattoo stayed on his inner arm until the moment he died, when it faded to the pale white of his skin. When Castiel had possessed Jimmy, a new tattoo had appeared on his ribs. “Who are you?” was all it said. Castiel tried to ignore that he had a tattoo at all. Angels weren’t supposed to have soul mates. The ones who did were typically hunted to avoid the creation of Nephilim. He heard the words not long after acquiring his vessel. He heard the words come from Dean Winchester on his first night on Earth in the 21st century.


End file.
